The Shattered Hunt
by DestroyerZ0
Summary: When a disturbance is detected, Teams RWBY and JNPR are sent to the ancient city of Yharnam to investigate it. What they don't expect to find is a young man who claims to be a hunter. Who also claims to have no knowledge of Aura or Dust. Why does he claim he has lived in Yharnam? What other secrets doe he hold?


Character Bio:

Name: Sigil

Age: 16

Height: 5'8"

Attire: Hunter Garb,Gloves, Trousers, Cap

Weapons: Holy Moonlight Sword. Burial Blade. Evelyn. Ludwig's Rifle.

Oath: Hunter

Author: I just wanted to give you a decent idea of what the Hunter is like. His character will change throughout the story. Now enough on that. Let the hunt begin.

Prologue

Sigil, the Good Hunter, awakened in the Hunters Dream after slaying Mergo's Wet Nurse. Only this time, the building in front of him was now on fire.

' _What the hell!? What's happening!? Why is it on fire?!'._ He walked up to the Doll hoping to get an answer.

"Doll, what has happened here?"

"Ah, welcome back Good Hunter. Gehrman awaits you at the foot of the Great Tree. It sounds urgent", the Doll said.

' _Gehrman? What could he want? I shouldn't waste time if it's urgent.'_ Sigil nodded to the Doll and began to make his way to Gehrman.

He found Gehrman waiting for him at the foot of an enormous tree surrounded by a field of beautiful white flowers.

"What is it Gehrman? Why is the house up on flames?", asked Sigil.

"Good Hunter, you have done well. This night has reached its end. However, the hunt is far from over. There are yet beast to hunt elsewhere. The Waking World has forgotten the origin of the Hunters. Now, new form of beast plague the land and will need your help to cleanse the world of them. You must go and make them remember their past.", Gehrman explained.

What? New beast in the Waking World. What does he mean? A new from of sickness perhaps. He said the world has forgotten their past. Do they not remember us? No matter. If there are truly more beast to hunt then I must go. Hopefully they aren't as vile as these beast are.

"If there are beast to kill, then I will go. After all, a Hunter must hunt.", Sigil said.

"Very well Good Hunter. I wish you luck on your hunt. Remember what I have taught you, you will most surely need it. Now, face the Blood Moon and shit your eyes."

Sigil nodded and turned his head to the crimson colored moon and closed his eyes. A warm sensation filled his body as a white light surrounded him. Then he was thrown into darkness and lost consciousness.

.

.

.

.

Darkness.

Void.

Despair.

Neverending.

Blood.

Death.

Corruption.

Hunt.

A new hunt begins

.

.

.

.

Sigil awoke and slowly rose up, he opened his eyes to discover that he was in Yharnam. When he turned his head, he layer his eyes upon something he never thought he would see again. The Sun. The bright, warm, beautiful sun stood in his view. He fell to his knees and broke down into sobs.

' _Finally. After 4 years of hunting I've finally done it. I'm free from the nightmare. No more blood, more death. At long last, I can see the Sun once again.'_

After a couple of minutes he stood up and began making his way through the ruined city. As he kept walking he realized something was wrong. There was no one in sight. Strange, he thought. Where were the people? He knew they couldn't have been killed, since there no corpses around either. There not a sound either. What happens to Yharnam? Has it been abandoned since the hunt ended? Or perhaps it was something else. He kept walking until he came across an open building and he made his way inside

"Hello? Is anyone here?", he called out, but no response came. He entered the house and made himself comfortable. His work may not be done, but he felt he deserved a little bit of rest. He sat in the chair by a window and began pondering about his situation. Why was the city so quiet, where had the citizens gone? He thought about what Gehrman had told him. What new beast awaited him? Does it have something to do with Yharnam current state? If so then why? He figured it would be best to leave these questions for another time, after all, his time during the hunt always rose questions.

He could not longer feel a connection to the Dream, meaning that death may very well be permanent this time. He reached to his satchel to discover all of his items were still there with him, and like before, he could materialize his items out of thin air. Resources may be more limited than before, so he would have to use them sparingly. He summoned his Burial Blade, a replica of the one Gehrman carried, and began inspecting it. It was no different than it was before. He summoned his Holy Moonlight Sword and did the same. Again, he found no differences in it and found he could still change the weapon's form.

Hunger began to set in, so he stood up and headed out to search for food. He remembered that Yharnam had quite a liking for fruit and went in search for some. After about 15 minutes of walking, he came across an orchard of fruit trees. He picked out a multitude of them and made his way back to where had set up shop.

' _Hmm. The trees seem to be quite old, yet healthy as well. It must be that great Yharnam soil the people talk about. But who is tending to these trees if there is no one in sight? Strange. Very strange'._

He finished his food as he settled back in and fiddled with his weapons to pass the time.

" _Hello old friend."_

Sigil snapped his head around to see where the voice came from. "Hello?", he called out.

" _The Hunt may be over, but I'll always be in your nightmares."_

"Who said that!? Show yourself!", Sigil screamed.

" _Oh you poor, poor hunter. Did you forget me? That Doll may have been there to comfort you, but now she's gone. I'm here to stay my friend."_

"NO! Shut up! You're not real! Get out! Leave my mind alone!"

" _You foolish boy. You can't get rid of me. I'm the little demon inside of your head. You are alone hunter. Alone with me."_

"N-no! You're not real! You're just messing with me! YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

" _I'm not real you say? Maybe, maybe not. But I AM in your head. Don't try to deny it you monster. You're a killer. Remember all those people you killed. Do you think they wanted to become beast? Do you think they asked to turn mad? You're no better than the beast you hunt. You devil!"_

"NO! SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Sigil slammed his fist into a wall reacted until he drew blood and fell to his side. Tears erupted from his eyes as his body was shaking.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. They didn't deserve it. It wasn't their fault, they were people. They had friends, families, loves ones. I-im sorry. Please forgive me."

Was this what his life was? Just constant torment? He didn't want to kill those people, but he had no choice. They were infected and would soon turn into beast. He had hoped his nightmares would stay behind in the dream, but they had followed him. He was alone. He don't have the Doll for support. Now all he had was himself. He could only hope that someone would come along. He could only hope someone would save him. With those thoughts in his mind, he drifted into slumber.


End file.
